Face à face
by Nemo77
Summary: AU nonmagique. L'adolescence des Maraudeurs, et leur haine envers Severus. Ou quand le destin prend un curieux chemin. Slash RLSB, traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Face à face.**

**  
**

**Disclaimer: **rien n'est à moi.

**NdA: **companion-piece de « Je crois en l'amour », qui est un slash Harry/Rogue. Il n'y a pas de Peter dans cette fic parce que sa présence n'est pas nécessaire, désolée si ça vous froisse. C'est une fic en cours et elle sera updatée aussi régulièrement que le sera « Je crois en l'amour ». Appréciez et faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bises.

**NdT: **Voici la traduction de « Standing face to face » d'Occasus. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Chapitre 1.**

_ - Dis quelque chose, Remus._

_ - Il ne peut pas, idiot, il est muet._

Sirius ne cilla pas quand Snape passa devant lui avant de quitter la salle de bains. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la forme de Remus. Le garçon aux cheveux couleur fauve restait allongé, immobile, sans même tressaillir. Remus frissonna et sa main flotta inconsciemment pour recouvrir ses cicatrices.

Les cicatrices que Sirius avait vues des centaines de fois. Aussi bien quand il était éveillé que dans ses rêves les plus profonds. Les rêves où il pouvait les toucher, où il pouvait dire à Remus combien il était merveilleux en réalité, où Remus souriait et l'embrassait, où aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé.

Seulement des rêves.

- Remus, dit encore Sirius. Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ?

Remus prit une profonde inspiration puis, toujours très lentement, secoua la tête. Sans regarder Sirius dans les yeux, Remus se leva pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il renfila son caleçon puis son pantalon. Ensuite vinrent le tee-shirt et le pull par-dessus. Ajustant le col de façon à cacher chaque parcelle de peau nue, Remus prit ses chaussures sous son bras et secoua les gouttelettes qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

Sirius regarda toute le scène, aussi muet que l'était Remus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne connaissait pas Remus comme étant un garçon fantasque et ne pensait pas que cela fût possible. Mais là, là…Snape. Et ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit Snape, mais l'expression de tendresse profonde sur le visage de Snape quand l'adolescent au teint jaunâtre avait regardé Remus.

_ Ça devrait être mon Remus, mais ce n'est pas le cas_, pensa amèrement Sirius tandis que ladite personne le dépassait, le laissant seul dans la salle de bains. L'expression sur le visage de Remus transperça le cœur de Sirius et le brisa.

Merde, cria Sirius en frappant le carrelage du poing.

Il y eut un craquement écoeurant des os et du carrelage quand ils se brisèrent. Du sang goutta de la peau déchirée sur l'articulation de Sirius, mais il resta sans réaction devant la douleur. Il se couvrit simplement le visage de ses mains et tomba à genoux.

Il ne pleura pas, mais il lui fallut tout son self-control pour retenir les larmes de colère et d'amertume. En une seule fois, il avait perdu tout espoir que Remus soit jamais sien.

_ Ma foutue grande gueule_, pensa-t-il en se redressant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Se ruant dans le couloir, Sirius évita de passer par le Grand Hall en raison de sa main.

dbdbdb

Remus, qui était effrayé et en état de choc, retourna au dortoir. James était déjà là, debout et en train de s'habiller. Il lança un sourire à Remus quand l'adolescent aux cheveux fauve entra.

- L'odeur de la gare me rend malade, dit James dans un rire en enfilant un uniforme propre.

Tirant sur son blazer, il ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux et retomba sur le dos sur son lit.

- Où est Sirius ?

Remus haussa les épaules et jeta ses affaires sales en tas près de l'armoire. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. La scène où James et Sirius, deux ans auparavant, s'étaient moqués de Severus de la façon la plus horrible tournait perpétuellement dans la tête de Remus, et il était certain de ce qui allait se passer. James regarda son ami et s'inquiéta un peu.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Quelque chose vient d'arriver ?

Remus secoua la tête et s'assit sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit. Il était en train de se demander si il allait déjeuner, mais son estomac était trop tendu pour accepter de la nourriture. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa son livre de maths et commença à parcourir ses notes.

- Tu veux déjeuner ? demanda James.

** Pas faim**, fit Remus hâtivement, désespérant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. **Vas-y sans moi.**

- Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais peut-être manger un peu. Tu es très pâle.

** Je promets, je n'ai pas faim. Je viendrai tout à l'heure.**

- Comme tu veux, dit James. Á tout à l'heure.

Remus acquiesça et regarda James partir. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Remus était déterminé à apprécier le moment de paix qu'il avait avant que Sirius dise la vérité à James et qu'il transforme le reste de la scolarité de Remus en enfer.

dbdbdb

Soigné à la hâte par l'infirmière méticuleuse, Sirius s'était débrouillé pour s'enfuir et s'était écrasé dans le Grand Hall. Sa main le faisait souffrir, et il s'était blessé de façon stupide à la main gauche, et il était à présent contraint d'essayer d'écrire de sa main droite pendant les six prochaines semaines. Remarquant James déjà à la table, Sirius s'y rendit et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Remus était absent.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, bordel ? demanda James, pointant la main de Sirius de sa fourchette.

- Rien, marmonna Sirius en se laissant tomber à côté de son ami. Me suis engueulé avec Snape.

Cette explication fut suffisante pour James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien. C'est le mur qui a tout pris.

Le tempérament colérique de Sirius était une légende dans l'école, et le serait pour un certain temps, alors entendre Sirius dire qu'il avait passé sa colère sur le mur n'était pas une surprise. Pas plus que ne l'était son poing fracturé.

- Bonne chance pour prendre des notes, déclara James avec un ricanement.

- Va te faire foutre, cracha Sirius en tentant de grignoter le coin d'un toast.

- Remus a eu une réaction bizarre, lui aussi. Il était là ? Snape lui a fait quelque chose ?

Sirius pâlit. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'en parler à James, qui était toujours aussi inflexible sur l'immoralité de l'homosexualité. Si il révélait le secret de Remus, il devrait aussi révéler le sien.

- Non, déclara finalement Sirius. Je l'ai trouvé après sa douche.

- Mmmmh, il est peut-être simplement patraque.

- Probablement, dit Sirius.

- Nous pourrions aller le chercher après le déjeuner et aller en cours ensemble. Je sais que McGonagall va être casse-pieds jusqu'aux examens, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'encourir sa colère parce que l'un de nous sera en retard.

Sirius parvint à lâcher un semblant de sourire et hocha la tête, puis il retomba dans le silence pour le reste du déjeuner. James, occupé par Lily, ne le remarqua pas et Sirius se perdit dans ses pensées étouffantes. Remus ne vint pas déjeuner, et après coup, Sirius décida de lui apporter une pomme.

James et Lily partageaient un baiser langoureux dans le couloir, et ce fut Sirius qui se rendit dans le dortoir pour aller chercher leur ami. Remus était toujours roulé en boule contre la tête du lit quand Sirius entra, et il le regarda avec des yeux alarmés quand Sirius s'approcha du lit et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Euh…J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim, déclara Sirius en tendant la pomme à son ami.

Remus fronça les sourcils devant le fruit et tourna son regard vers le visage de Sirius, la confusion obscurcissant ses yeux d'ambre. **Tu l'as dit à Jamie ?**

Sirius rougit et glissa sa main inoccupée dans sa poche.

- Euh…Non, je ne l'ai pas dit.

** Pourquoi ?**

Sirius renifla doucement.

- Avec tout le stress, tu veux vraiment qu'il sache ce que j'ai vu ?

Remus secoua la tête, et après un moment, tendit la main et accepta la nourriture offerte. **Merci.**

- Bien sûr. Uhm, Jamie est dehors dans le couloir, avec Lily. Tu viens avec nous ?

Remus se serra la taille et secoua la tête.

- Tu vas en cours ?

Remus secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit de Remus. Se rapprochant pour le toucher, Sirius eut soudain une autre idée et recula.

- Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé, Remus ?

Il n'y eut que le silence. Pas même un contact visuel. Sirius claqua sa main blessée sur le lit et siffla sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Bordel, Remus. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Est-ce que Snape a essayé de te forcer comme il l'a fait avec Michael ?

Remus le regard avec des yeux pleins de colère et leva ses mains. **Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais forcé personne à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est juste parce que Jamie et toi avez fait pression sur Michael qu'il a dit ça.**

- Nous n'aurions jamais fait une telle chose, Remus. Tu étais là. Michael a admis toute la vérité !

Remus rougit de colère. **Tu sais que si Michael avait reconnu qu'il aimait Severus, toi et Jamie vous l'auriez torturé méchamment.**

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il savait bien que Remus avait entièrement raison. Lui et James avaient contraint Michael à haïr Severus, laissant l'adolescent au teint jaunâtre avec encore moins d'amis qu'auparavant. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Sirius regarda attentivement avant de dire:

- Snivellus ne t'a vraiment pas forcé, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus renifla et secoua la tête. **Non, il ne m'a pas forcé.**

- Le voulais-tu vraiment, Remus ? Le désirais-tu ?

Remus rougit et détourna le visage sans répondre à la question. Sirius, perturbé par ce geste, se rapprocha de lui et le secoua durement par les épaules.

- Réponds-moi, bordel ! siffla-t-il, sa jalousie obscurcissant sa raison.

Remus s'écarta brusquement, mais avant que la scène ne s'aggrave et que les limites ne soient franchies, James entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? J'espère que vous réalisez que nous avons cours avec McGonagall dans exactement six minutes. Lily est partie avant nous pour présenter nos excuses au cas où nous serions en retard. Et je ne veux pas avoir une retenue.

Le regard de James passa de Remus à Sirius, puis il fronça les sourcils en remarquant la position tendue des deux adolescents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius regarda Remus pendant un long moment avant de lever les yeux sur James.

- Rien. Remus ne se sent pas bien, alors il ne va pas en cours.

James ouvrit grand les yeux et observa attentivement Remus. Remus n'avait jamais raté les cours, pas même quand il était très malade.

- Ça va ?

Remus hocha la tête et soupira.** Je vais bien. Dis à McGonagall que je la verrai plus tard cet après-midi, après le déjeuner.**

Sirius se tendit un peu plus et se leva du lit.

- Bien. Bon… nous ferions peut-être mieux d'y aller.

Sans attendre la réponse de James, Sirius attrapa son sac et sortit du dortoir.

dbdbdb

Remus ne fit pas une apparition au déjeuner, pas plus qu'il n'assista aux cours qu'il avait avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. Severus était aussi absent, pourtant personne ne le remarqua. Quand arriva la fin du dernier cours de la journée, Sirius se faisait du souci pour Remus.

- Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas de la fermer et d'aller le voir ? insista James depuis le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Lily.

Sirius, qui était assis à la porte les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, acquiesça et se leva.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Vous n'avez pas une idée de l'endroit où il peut être ?

- D'habitude, il se cache près du lac quand il a du chagrin, déclara Lily d'un ton absent, le nez plongé dans le livre qu'elle tenait au dessus de James.

- Qui a dit qu'il avait du chagrin ? la cassa rapidement Sirius.

Lily roula des yeux.

- Ne sois pas idiot, Sirius. Il est clair que Remus a du chagrin à propos de quelque chose, tout le monde peut le dire. Tout comme Severus, reconnais-le.

- Et comment diable sais-tu comment se débrouille Snivellus ? demanda soudainement James en s'asseyant et faisant tomber le livre de ses mains.

Lily se fâcha et se pencha pour ramasser le volume.

- J'ai histoire avec lui juste après le déjeuner, expliqua-t-elle d'un air renfrogné. Remus est aussi dans ce cours.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

- Il était avec toi aujourd'hui ? Il n'est venu à aucun des nôtres.

- Ouais, le coupa James, ni Snivellus d'ailleurs.

- Jamie, pour l'amour de Dieu cesse de lui donner ce nom ridicule, siffla Lily. Severus est un brave type.

- Oh, tu m'en dira tant, grogna James.

Sentant une explosion imminente des deux parties, Sirius saisit l'occasion pour se glisser hors de la Salle Commune et de l'école. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et avec l'hiver approchant, le froid du vent était devenu plus prononcé.

Ayant stupidement oublié son manteau, Sirius s'enveloppa de ses bras et commença à parcourir le parc autour du lac. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait, Sirius distingua la forme vague du garçon dont il était fou amoureux assise dans la lueur orange des rayons de soleil disparaissant. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à cette vue, puis ils se calmèrent à la pensée que Remus ne lui retournerait pas son amour. Pourtant, sa loyauté envers son ami éclipsa le désir de préserver sa propre fierté, et il approcha timidement.

- Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ? déclara doucement Sirius.

Remus tourna la tête et il regarda Sirius avec des yeux froids pendant un long moment. Après une hésitation, Remus soupira et désigna le sol à côté de lui.

Se sentant plus confiant, Sirius s'assit et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Les deux adolescents étaient assis en silence, écoutant le doux clapotis de l'eau qui passait sur la rive. La faible lumière brillait sur les petites rides à la surface sombre de l'eau, et juste à ses pieds, Sirius remarqua quelques nuances de bleu colorant les pierres qui brillaient. Prenant un bâton qui traînait sur le sol à côté de lui, Sirius poussa les pierres avec.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé de la peine avant, Remus. Je suppose…Je n'aurais pas dû réagir si misérablement.

Remus haussa les épaules et se tourna juste un peu de façon à ce que Sirius voit ses mains. **Ça va bien.**

Sirius gloussa un peu.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Tu ne vas pas bien, c'est évident. Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Je ne suis pas…Je veux dire, je ne vais pas déblatérer sur toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Remus laissa échapper un lent soupir et croisa les jambes. **C'est compliqué.**

- C'est plus qu'une évidence, déclara Sirius en riant. Je veux juste…Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi Snape ? Il est graisseux, déplaisant, laid et c'est un trou du cul.

** Ce n'est pas un trou du cul**, se défendit Remus durement en se levant.

Sirius suivit le mouvement et lui fit faire demi-tour.

- C'est un trou du cul. Nous nous en sommes toujours pris à lui, c'est vrai, mais il ne nous a jamais foutu la paix.

** Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il fasse quoi ? Qu'il le prenne comme ça ?** demanda Remus.

- Non, répondit Sirius d'un ton mordant en levant les mains. Je dis juste qu'il n'est pas innocent. Pour l'amour du ciel, Remus, pourquoi cet enfoiré de Snape ?

Sa colère se réveilla, et une fois encore, obscurcit sa raison.

Remus tressaillit devant le ton employé et recula d'un pas. Levant les mains, il fit lentement les gestes. **Parce que quand il m'a vu nu, il m'a dit que j'étais merveilleux.** Sur cette confession, Remus tourna les talons et retourna vers l'école en courant sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Sirius sentit son cœur partir une nouvelle fois en lambeaux. Il s'était planté totalement au moment où il était censé apporter un peu de réconfort à son ami affligé. Et par-dessus tout, Remus ne savait toujours pas la vérité.

- Je pense que tu es beau, Remus. Je l'ai toujours pensé, lâcha Sirius à voix haute en pensant que personne ne l'entendrait.

Tandis que Sirius revenait vers l'école, suivant le chemin que Remus venait juste de parcourir, il remarqua une trace noire dans son champ de vision. Tournant la tête, il vit la silhouette de Severus Snape s'esquiver en direction du château.

Petit bâtard, siffla Sirius. Maintenant, il doit savoir ce que je ressens. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, et il n'éloignera pas Remus de moi.

Avec un fort sentiment de possessivité irrationnelle envers Remus, et une nouvelle mission à l'esprit, Sirius retourna dans sa Salle Commune et commença à planifier sa prochaine action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Face à face.**

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient.

**NdA: **quelques personnes m'ont demandé pourquoi Remus était muet. Désolée, j'ai pensé que tout le monde avait lu la companion-piece « Je crois en l'amour », qui l'explique dans le chapitre 3. Mais si Harry/Snape n'est pas votre tasse de thé…Bien, Remus a été attaqué par un chien quand il avait six ans, et le chien lui a ouvert la gorge, endommageant ses cordes vocales. Il a failli mourir et conserve de lourdes cicatrices sur son cou et son torse. D'où le fait qu'il soit muet. J'espère que ça vous a aidé à éclaircir les choses. Reviewez et faites-moi savoir si vous aimez l'update. Bises.

**Chapitre 2.**

Sirius regagna l'école, mais quand il entra dans le couloir, Snape était déjà parti, tout comme Remus. Passant l'entrée qui menait aux dortoirs, Sirius faillit rentrer la tête la première dans Lily, qui se rendait à sa propre chambre.

- Hey, dit-elle en l'arrêtant. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Remus ?

Sirius rougit légèrement et regarda ses pieds.

- Vraiment rien.

Lily croisa les bras et le fixa avec un regard furieux.

- Sirius Black, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu peiné de cette façon avant. Jamie dit que vous vous battez pour une fille, mais je sais que c'est mieux que ça.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais, Evans ?

Lily eut un petit rire et rejeta ses cheveux rouges derrière ses épaules.

- Je sais qu'il te plaît, Sirius. Jamie…et bien, lui, ne devinerait jamais, mais c'est vraiment évident.

- Il ne me plaît pas, siffla Sirius sur la défensive. C'est juste que je …

- C'est juste que tu quoi? le pressa Lily.

Sirius se frotta le visage de la main puis il regarda Lily avec un mélange d'horreur et de désespoir dans les yeux.

- Lily…ne lui dis pas. Ne le dis pas à Remus ou à Jamie.

Lily roula des yeux et frappa l'épaule de Sirius.

- Ducon. Je le sais depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je ne vais pas le dire. En plus, je connais d'avance la réaction de Jamie, et bien que j'aime un imbécile, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de créer plus de drame.

Sirius lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci. Je te revaudrai ça.

- Bien, dit-elle avant de sourire. Tu peux me dire pourquoi Remus est si chagriné ?

Les joues de Sirius virèrent au rose et il recula d'un pas.

- Lily…Je ne sais pas si c'est mon affaire de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui s'est passé.

- Je veux seulement le savoir parce que ça me préoccupe, déclara Lily gentiment. Il n'est vraiment pas bien, et je veux l'aider.

Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- Très bien », dit-il en entraînant Lily dans un coin isolé où ils ne seraient pas entendus. Baissant la voix, Sirius expliqua. » Quand nous sommes revenus du match, j'ai trouvé Remy dans les douches avec, euh…avec Snape.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

- Severus ?

- Ouais, dit Sirius d'un air renfrogné. Ils étaient en train de…euh…tu sais, et maintenant Remus refuse de m'en parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Severus ?

- Rien, déclara Sirius fortement avant de baisser le ton. J'ai juste demandé une explication, mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a dit quoi que ce soit.

Lily secoua la tête.

- Te connaissant, je m'attendais à ce que tu agisses comme un imbécile.

Sirius croisa les bras.

- Et bien je n'ai pas tué Snape, même si j'aurais dû, grogna-t-il.

- As-tu dit à Remus ce que tu ressens pour lui ? demanda Lily.

- Non, bien sûr que non, siffla Sirius. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi stupide ?

- Parce qu'il ressent peut-être la même chose ? Peut-être parce que Remus chercher quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à lui ? T'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi il était allé trouver l'amour de Severus ?

- Nous ne savons pas si il aime Severus.

- Non, nous ne le savons pas. Nous ne le saurons pas parce que si tu continues à attaquer Severus et à agir comme le crétin que tu es, Remus ne dira rien à personne. Il ne le dira certainement pas à Jamie, qui tout en étant mon petit ami chéri créera des embrouilles si il découvre que son meilleur ami est gay. Tu dois te calmer et lui faire savoir que tu es de son côté. Il n'aime pas Severus, tu le sais.

Sirius resta silencieux pendant un moment puis il la regarda attentivement.

- Ils étaient si tendres l'un envers l'autre. Severus était juste…appuyé contre lui, et Remus touchait ses cheveux.

Lily sourit doucement.

- Nous avons tous besoin de réconfort de temps en temps. Et avec ce que Remus pense de lui-même…

Il apparut alors à Sirius que peut-être Rogue était vraiment gentil avec Remus, et que c'était ce qui avait attiré son ami plus que toute autre chose.

- Oh, dit-il, incertain quant à ajouter autre chose.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire et se pencha vers l'oreille de Sirius.

- Jamie ne restera pas longtemps dans la chambre. Il a …hem…d'autres projets pour ce soir. Tu devrais peut-être saisir cette opportunité.

Sirius rougit et hocha la tête.

- Euh, bien, excellent. Merci pour tout, Lily.

- De rien, dit-elle en passant dans le couloir.

Sirius la regarda partir, restant là où il était pendant quelques instants. Ses pensées tournaient désespérément dans sa tête, et il devait garder le contrôle des choses. Avec une profonde inspiration, Sirius tourna sur lui-même et traversa la Salle Commune. James n'était plus là, et les autres non plus. Montant dans sa chambre, Sirius entra et vit James allongé sur son lit, et Remus dans le sien, blotti sous les couvertures.

- Hey, déclara James doucement. Tout va bien ?

- Ouais, dit Sirius en se mettant rapidement en pyjama. Je suis épuisé. Ça te dérange si j'éteins la lumière ?

- Pas du tout, répondit James. On se voit au petit-déjeuner.

Sirius marmonna une réponse et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la porte de leur chambre ne s'ouvre en grinçant et que James ne se glisse dehors. Sirius compta jusqu'à cinq cents avant de repousser ses couvertures et de s'asseoir.

- Remy ? Tu es réveillé ?

Pas de réponse.

- Remy ? « Sirius se glissa hors de son lit et se faufila jusqu'à celui de Remus. » Remus, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Il y eut un petit soupir, puis la main de Remus sortit de sous la couette et alluma la lampe de chevet. Le garçon aux cheveux fauve s'assit, passa sa main à travers ses boucles puis ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il leva les sourcils et dit « _Quoi _? »

- Écoute. Je veux juste…Je dois clarifier la situation entre nous. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

** Pourquoi pas ?** fit Remus en colère.** Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas de me laisser tranquille ?**

Le regard blessé de Remus alla droit au cœur de Sirius. Il étendit sa main malgré lui et saisit le bras de Remus.

- Parce que je m'intéresse à toi, déclara-t-il fermement. Parce que…parce que…peut-être que Snivellus n'est pas la seule personne qui pense que tu es merveilleux.

La respiration de Remus s'étrangla dans sa gorge. **Ce n'est pas drôle.**

- Ce n'était pas supposé l'être. J'aurais souhaité…j'aurais souhaité que tu le saches avant. J'aurais souhaité ne pas être aussi lâche et je ne t'aurais pas permis de penser que tu pouvais être autre chose que merveilleux.

Remus le regarda, ses yeux ambrés se remplirent de larmes et sa main monta à sa gorge, où les cicatrices palpitaient sous le col de son tee-shirt. Il avala de travers et baissa ses mains.** Je sais ce que je suis, Sirius.**

- Je sais aussi ce que tu es, Remy, »chuchota Sirius. Se mettant à genoux, Sirius se pencha en avant et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Remus ». Pardonne-moi », murmura-t-il.

Remus avala une bouffée d'air et leva lentement une main vers la joue de Sirius. Son pouce caressa la peau de Sirius, et les yeux du garçon aux cheveux sombres se fermèrent.

Sirius laissa échapper un souffle lent, l'air chaud frôlant le visage rouge de Remus, et avant que l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons ne réagisse, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Leur baiser fut lent et hésitant, une main sur le visage de Sirius, l'autre repliée sur le drap. Sirius appuya ses lèvres plus fort sur celles de l'autre garçon puis il recula.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Remus étaient toujours clos, et sa main était toujours sur la joue de Sirius. Il revint finalement à lui et s'éloigna.** Qu'essaies-tu exactement de me dire ?**

Sirius avala sa salive.

- Que je… que je t'aime, hésita-t-il. Que je t'aime, que je t'aimais depuis si longtemps que quand je t'ai vu avec Snivellus sous la douche, j'ai cru que mon cœur avait volé en éclats.

** Tu n'as jamais rien dit. Tu… tu as participé aux moqueries contre Severus parce qu'il était gay !** Remus avait l'air à la fois en colère et confus.

- Seulement parce que je le hais, se défendit Sirius. Appelle-moi un hypocrite si tu veux, je suppose que j'en suis un. Je le hais, Remus. Je le hais parce qu'il t'a eu en premier quand ça aurait dû être moi ! Je le hais parce qu'il t'a dit que tu étais merveilleux quand ces mots étaient les miens.

Sirius s'arrêta dans un murmure, regardant se mains tremblantes. Remus frissonna et le dévisagea un moment, le temps d'encaisser. Finalement il tapota le bras de Sirius pour attirer son attention.

** Tu ne m'as jamais fait me sentir laid. Tu as toujours… tu as toujours fait en sorte que je saches ce que tu pensais, Sirius. C'est juste que je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant ça.**

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Sirius, sa voix se brisant.

Remus tenta de faire un petit sourire puis, toujours très lentement, secoua la tête. **Non, Sirius, pas quand mon cœur appartient à un autre.**

N'osant espérer, Sirius hocha simplement la tête.

- Á un autre, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Remus leva la main et toucha la joue de Sirius du bout du doigt. **Toi.**

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure et cligna des yeux pour éviter aux larmes de couler.

- Moi, répondit-il en écho.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de répondre en se penchant en avant et en capturant les lèvres de Sirius dans un autre baiser. Cette fois, Sirius leva la main et glissa aveuglément ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus. Sirius rapprocha l'adolescent un peu plus de lui, leurs poitrines se touchant. C'étai une position maladroite, mais c'était le paradis. Sirius gémit et se cramponna à Remus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Remus sourit au contact des lèvres et de la langue de Sirius et glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt. Il laissa échapper quelques souffles et avant longtemps, Sirius allongea Remus sur les oreillers. S'écartant, il leva les mains et aida lentement Remus à retirer son pyjama. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps familier de ses rêves. Une langue rose darda sa pointe et mouilla ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plonge la tête et couvre de baisers la peau marquée, l'adorant comme il savait que Remus le méritait.

Le garçon aux cheveux fauve rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit silencieusement. Ses hanches se soulevèrent un peu, son érection se pressant contre la cuisse de Sirius qui était positionné entre ses jambes. Sirius sentit le sexe durci contre sa peau et sourit.

- Remus, souffla-t-il.

_ Sirius_, fit Remus, ses doigts griffant le dos de Sirius.

Sirius retira lentement son bas de pyjama et se positionna au dessus de Remus. Sa main se glissa entre leurs corps et prit leurs érections ensemble. Il commença avec de douces pressions, mais sous les halètements rauques de Remus et les mains le suppliant doucement, la friction se fit plus dure et le rythme plus soutenu.

Avec un frémissement et dans un halètement, Remus fut le premier à franchir la ligne, criant silencieusement et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sirius. Quand Sirius sentit le liquide chaud jaillir entre eux, il perdit le contrôle de sa propre passion et vint à son tour dans un petit cri assourdi par l'oreiller.

Tandis que les deux adolescents recouvraient leur souffle, Sirius roula sur lui-même et attrapa son tee-shirt, se nettoya, puis il nettoya le ventre et la poitrine de Remus. Sirius jeta ensuite le vêtement souillé dans un coin et s'effondra près de son ami dans un fort soupir.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et Sirius regarda le visage de Remus.

- Est-ce que tu…est-ce que c'était …bien ?

Remus sourit et fit « _Oui »_.

Sirius posa sa main sur la joue de Remus.

- Remus, souffla-t-il d'un ton soudainement très sérieux, me laisseras-tu t'aimer ?

Remus cligna lentement des yeux, puis il leva les mains. **Je ne pourrais dire non, Sirius. Parce qu'alors je serais un hypocrite.**

Sirius laissa échapper un rire tendu, puis il rit franchement devant Remus. Clouant l'autre adolescent au lit, Sirius se pencha et mordit légèrement Remus dans le cou. Embrassant la morsure, Sirius appliqua ensuite un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Remus.

- Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas en parler. Lily le sait, mais elle ne le dira pas à Jamie.

_ Comment ?_, fit Remus.

Sirius rit.

- Evans sait tout. Elle presque aussi mauvaise que toi à ce jeu-là. Elle a dit qu'elle avait remarqué que j'étais amoureux de toi et qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps.

Remus sourit et toucha la joue de Sirius. _Je t'aime_, fit-il.

Sirius rougit et embrassa Remus une nouvelle fois.

- Je…euh…je dois regagner mon lit. Si jamais Jamie revient cette nuit.

Remus acquiesça et attira Sirius à lui pour un dernier baiser. Éteignant la lampe, Sirius retourna dans son lit un peu trop froid et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il avait toujours l'odeur de Remus sur lui, et c'est bercé par elle qu'il s'enfonça dans le sommeil.

dbdbdb

Les quelques jours suivants se passèrent sans incidents. Lily traînait avec un sourire entendu qui irritait plus qu'autre chose Sirius, mais la joie retrouvée de Remus éclipsa une bonne partie de cette irritation. Remus était apparemment redevenu lui-même, et maintenant les deux adolescents partageaient des sourires secrets aux repas, pendant les cours et dans les couloirs. James, étant bien trop occupé avec Lily, ne remarqua rien derrière la gaieté revenue de Remus.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux…jusqu'à ce que Sirius tombe sur une vision déconcertante près du lac.

Sirius était allé chercher Remus, qui n'avait pas paru pour déjeuner. James avait mentionné avoir vu Remus sortir, perdu dans ses pensées, et Sirius avait décidé de partir à sa recherche.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Remus dans les bras de Snape, derrière le saule. Sirius s'arrangea pour observer Remus tandis qu'il touchait la joue de Severus de sa main…comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec Sirius pendant leurs moments intimes. Remus gribouilla quelque chose sur son carnet de notes et Severus le lut. Puis Sirius regarda -à la fois angoissé et rempli d'horreur- Snape se pencher et déposer un baiser au coin de la bouche de Remus. Le garçon maussade tourna ensuite les talons et partit. Remus resta pendant un moment, ses doigts appuyés là où Severus l'avait embrassé, puis il glissa au sol.

Sirius en avait assez vu. Il venait de perdre une nouvelle fois Remus, et il n'allait pas Snivellus Snape lui prendre sa seule source de joie. Il sut alors ce qu'il avait à faire, il devait seulement mettre en action le plan qu'il avait dans un premier temps suspendu.

dbdbdb

La colère de Sirius fut brève, comme elles l'avaient toujours été, et il n'était pas connu pour penser de façon rationnelle. Quand quelque chose le blessait, il agissait d'abord et posait les questions après. Si il s'était donné la peine de découvrir ce qui s'était passé, ou qu'il s'était rapproché pour entendre la conversation, il aurait su ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Remus était en cours quand une note tomba sur son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la classe mais personne ne lui donna d'indices. Alors, la ramassant, il surveilla un instant le ton monotone du professeur Binns et déplia le papier.

** R,**

** Nous devons parler. Pendant le déjeuner, près du saule.**

** S.**

Remus tourna la tête et vit Severus griffonner quelque chose. Severus eut l'air de sentir les yeux de Remus sur lui, et il leva la tête un bref instant. Remus inclina à peine la tête, donnant son accord silencieux. Severus renifla puis retourna à ses notes.

Remus retourna aussi à son travail, curieux de savoir ce que voulait Severus. Le reste de la matinée s'écoula facilement, et quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Remus s'excusa rapidement auprès de James et sortit. Se dirigeant vers le lac, Remus remarqua Severus qui l'attendait à côté du saule et il s'approcha prudemment. Levant la main dans un salut silencieux, Remus s'appuya contre l'arbre.

- Je voulais…je…, déclara Severus en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu as dit à Black et à Potter ce qui s'est passé.

Remus se raidit et se tourna pour faire face à Severus. **Désolé**, fit-il lentement. **Je ne l'ai pas dit à Jamie.**

Severus soupira.

- Désolé. Je n'ai pas saisi le dernier mot.

Remus sourit doucement et épela clairement Jamie. **Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je l'ai dit à S-i-r-i-u-s.**

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Et ?

** Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te blesser.**

- Quoi ?

Remus se renfrogna et attrapa son bloc-notes et son crayon.

** Severus, je ne veux pas te blesser. Tu as été la première personne à être gentille avec moi. Mais je suis amoureux de Sirius.**

Severus parcourut le papier et ses yeux brillèrent de douleur.

- Bien…je vois.

Remus soupira vivement et leva la main pour toucher la joue de Severus. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis Remus s'éloigna un peu.

** Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, Severus. Je suis désolé que ça soit comme ça.**

Severus se raidit et hocha la tête.

- Si il te fait souffrir, Remus…que Dieu m'en soit témoin, il le paiera. Tu seras toujours merveilleux pour moi, tu sais.

Severus s'arrêta, se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser brutal au coin de la bouche de Remus.

- Ne laisse jamais personne te convaincre que tu es différent.

Sa voix était étranglée, et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Faisant demi-tour, Severus s'en alla d'un air digne.

Remus souffrait pour lui, mais il savait à qui appartenait son cœur. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'une telle tendresse venant de quelqu'un d'autre, en dehors de Sirius. Appuyant ses doigts à l'endroit que Severus avait embrassé, Remus glissa au sol. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était les bras de Sirius autour de lui.

dbdbdb

Quand Remus retrouva finalement Sirius plus tard ce soir-là, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était dans la chambre en train de ruminer. Quand Remus entra, il ne leva pas les yeux.

Remus soupira doucement, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, avant de s'asseoir au bout du lit de Sirius. Il tapota sa jambe, mais Sirius refusa de lever les yeux. Remus en fut réduit à forcer Sirius à lever la tête et à faire _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Sirius leva le menton.

- Je t'ai vu en train de dorloter Snivellus aujourd'hui. Vous aviez l'air…bien.

Remus roula des yeux.** Je disais à Severus que j'étais amoureux de toi, pauvre imbécile.**

- Oh vraiment ? Parce que j'ai pensé que vous étiez bien trop occupés tous les deux près de l'arbre pour penser à moi », siffla Sirius. S'éloignant de Remus, Sirius enfila ses baskets et s'enfuit vers la porte. » Laisse-moi tranquille, Remus.

Claquant la porte, il laissa le garçon aux cheveux fauve seul dans la chambre. Remus le suivit des yeux en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal et en pensant à nouveau qu'il était vraiment un monstre.

dbdbdb

Sirius n'avait pas idée de la façon dont il avait blessé Remus. Si il avait vu le regard brisé dans les yeux de Remus, il serait revenu sur sa décision de se venger. Mais toutes les pensées rationnelles de Sirius étaient obscurcies par la jalousie et la colère, et c'est ce qui le domina quand il s'assit seul dans une salle de classe abandonnée, avec un papier et un crayon à la main.

Il avait étudié l'écriture de Remus pendant des années et quand il se mit à la tache, il sut que ce serait parfait.

** Severus,**

** Viens me voir à la vieille carrière de pierres demain soir à minuit. Je serai près du gros rocher, en bas, celui qui a la peinture noire sur le côté. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

** Remus.**

Sirius inspecta son écriture avec un sourire. Elle était proche de la perfection. Les seules personnes qui pourraient remarquer la différence étaient un professeur et peut-être James. Mais la note serait lue de Snape seul, Sirius le savait.

Avalant une bouffée d'air et sortant lentement, Sirius traversa le corridor et se retrouva juste devant la porte de Snape. Glissant le papier dans la fente, Sirius fila en vitesse pour éviter d'être découvert. Il serait prêt à minuit, et il s'assurerait que Severus resterait éloigné de Remus à partir de maintenant.

dbdbdb

James remarqua que Severus lisait et relisait une lettre pendant la journée. Ajouté à l'attitude étrange et plus qu'anxieuse de Sirius, ça piqua grandement sa curiosité.

- Sirius, demanda James pendant leur cours d'histoire. Tu veux faire une blague à Snape ?

Sirius parut momentanément choqué puis il secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, Jamie. Je te le dirais si c'était le cas.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que toi et Snape vous conduisez bizarrement tous les deux.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

James fronça les sourcils mais décidé de laisser tomber. Ou du moins il laissa tomber sur le moment. Juste à l'instant où Snape se retirait pour la nuit, la lettre qu'il avait lue tomba de sa poche. James n'hésita pas à la ramasser avant de la fourrer dans sa poche pour l'examiner ultérieurement.

Il attendit un moment où il était seul, quand Remus et Sirius furent montés se coucher. James sortit dans le couloir, se glissa dans la salle d'histoire qui était vide et se rua sur la note.

- Quoi ? fit-il à voix haute.

C'était…très différent de Remus, et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Et il remarqua les subtiles différences dans l'écriture. Ce n'était pas du tout Remus qui avait écrit ça.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Juste à ce moment-là, James vit une silhouette sombre traverser le parc. C'était bien Severus, et James se demanda si Sirius était déjà dehors. Connaissant la colère violente de Sirius et son incapacité à penser avant d'agir, James réalisa que quelque chose de mal allait arriver.

Sans penser aux ennuis qu'il aurait, James se faufila en dehors de l'école et suivit rapidement le chemin emprunté par Severus, priant pour arriver à temps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Face à face.**

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient.

**Chapitre 3.**

Sirius regardait depuis sa petite cachette au sommet de la carrière. Il attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure quand la silhouette sombre de Severus Snape apparut. Severus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis il parcourut le dangereux chemin rocailleux jusqu'au très gros rocher indiqué par la note que « Remus » avait laissée.

Sirius sourit pour lui-même. Il avait juste besoin de marcher au bon endroit et ça causerait un gros glissement de terrain. « Il va regretter d'avoir même jamais pensé à Remus », murmura Sirius pour lui-même. Quelques instants passèrent, et Severus atteignit finalement le rocher en question.

Sirius changea de position et une petite pierre dégringola la colline. Severus leva les yeux, son visage alarmé éclairé par la lumière de la pleine lune.

- Remus ? siffla Severus.

Sirius s'appuya contre le gros rocher. Merde, pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas être trouvé ici maintenant, pas avant qu'il se soit occupé de Snape. Sirius retint sa respiration et regarda attentivement Severus qui s'était immobilisé dans la trajectoire de la large formation rocheuse, en contrebas. Une position parfaite, pensa Sirius avec un sourire joyeux.

Sirius bougea de sa cachette, et il était si concentré sur sa mission qu'il ne remarqua pas une autre silhouette sombre se précipiter dans la carrière vers Severus. Sirius croisa les bras.

- J'en ai assez de toi, Snivellus, cria-t-il.

Severus leva les yeux, alarmé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et tandis qu'il le faisait, Sirius poussa le tas de rochers en avant et ils tombèrent tous vers Severus à une vitesse effrayante. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs resta sur place, figé par le choc. Son expression ne changea pas tandis que la seconde silhouette se précipita sur lui, l'agrippant par le devant de son pull.

C'était James. Il tint Severus par le col et le tira à lui. Il ne fut pourtant pas assez rapide et deux gros rochers s'écrasèrent sur Severus, le touchant au côté et dans le dos. Un bruit fort et écoeurant se fit entendre quand les os se brisèrent. Severus cria puis il perdit conscience.

James, qui avait été à peine touché, roula sur le côté en tirant Severus avec lui. Il sembla se passer un temps infini avant que le glissement de rochers ne cesse et que la poussière ne retombe. Tout ce qu'on put alors entendre dans le silence soudain étaient la respiration faible et irrégulière de Severus ainsi que les halètements rauques de James tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son sang-froid.

Sirius, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, resta complètement immobile, le visage dénué de toute émotion.

James appuya sa main sur sa poitrine et s'accroupit près de Severus. « Et merde », siffla-t-il. Severus saignait de la tête et du nez. Quand James poursuivit son examen, il vit une chose horrible: le bras de Severus était brisé de telle manière que l'os pointait hors de la peau, provoquant une hémorragie.

- Il va crever si il continue à saigner comme ça ! cria James.

Faisant la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, James retira son tee-shirt et confectionna un garrot autour du bras de Severus pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

- Sirius, stupide petit trou du cul, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu irais chercher de l'aide en courant ! Snape va finir par _crever _!

Ces mots semblèrent tirer Sirius de son état hébété et il hocha la tête.

- Euh…très bien, »et là-dessus, il partit en courant vers l'école.

Sirius se rua droit à l'infirmerie et commença à hurler à pleins poumons.

- J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! SNAPE A ÉTÉ BLESSÉ !

Les cris firent immédiatement sortir Poppy Pomfrey, l'infirmière de l'école, de ses quartiers tout proches et elle émergea en robe de chambre, les yeux voilés et confus.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Snape…à la carrière, touché par des rochers. Jamie a dit qu'il pourrait mourir.

Sirius reconnaissait à peine sa voix, et il ne semblait pad encore avoir réalisé ce qu'il disait.

Poppy remarqua l'apparence choquée de Sirius et sut qu'il disait la vérité. Elle convoqua immédiatement Dumbledore et McGonagall puis elle appela une ambulance. McGonagall attendit l'ambulance derrière et Sirius conduisit Dumbledore jusqu'à la carrière où James était toujours assis avec Severus.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir le déplacer, cria James à Dumbledore. Il est gravement blessé, et je crois que sa colonne vertébrale a été touchée. Il saigne tant !

- Une ambulance sera bientôt là, répondit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Allez à mon bureau et attendez-moi là-bas, déclara-t-il fermement. Est-ce que monsieur Lupin est aussi avec vous ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

- Il est toujours au lit. Il ne sait pas que je suis venu ici.

- Très bien. Maintenant, allez-y.

La voix de Dumbledore était ferme, et dangereusement basse. Sirius obéit et disparut rapidement de sa vue. Seulement quelques instants plus tard, l'ambulance arriva, et Severus fut hissé sur un brancard et sorti de la carrière. Couvert de sang et de sueur, James remonta jusqu'au sommet d'un pas pesant et rencontra Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, répondit James. Les rochers m'ont raté, Dieu merci.

- En effet. Allez-y et attendez-moi avec monsieur Black dans mon bureau pendant que je parle à ces messieurs.

James acquiesça faiblement et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Dumbledore se renseigna rapidement sur la situation de Severus et promit qu'il se rendrait à l'hôpital dès que les deux autres élèves auraient été sanctionnés pour ça.

Sirius et James étaient assis dans deux fauteuils, un silence pesant s'étant installé entre eux deux. James couvrirait toujours Sirius, quelle que soit la situation, mais il avait vraiment été choqué par la scène dont il avait été témoin. Sirius avait failli tuer Snape, et il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda finalement James, rompant le silence tendu.

Sirius sursauta en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami et il regarda James, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

- Je …il…, »Sirius bégaya et s'effondra. » Je ne voulais pas…je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pourrait être gravement blessé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait mourir.

La voix de Sirius atteignit un ton proche de l'hystérie, et il tremblait comme si il allait perdre son sang-froid d'un moment à l'autre. James renifla et secoua la tête.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu joues la comédie. Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu croyais qu'il allait arriver, je t'ai demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi l'as-tu attiré là-bas ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

James sortit la note de sa poche. Sirius écarquilla les yeux et avala de travers.

- Tu n'étais pas…tu n'étais pas supposé la trouver. Pourquoi est-ce que Snape te l'a donnée ?

- Il l'a perdue, déclara James faiblement en la remettant dans son jean. Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?

Sirius croisa les bras et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il retomba dans le silence quand un Albus Dumbledore d'humeur sombre entra. Le vieil homme était toujours vêtu de son pyjama et de sa robe de chambre. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient un peu ébouriffés, et ses yeux bleus étaient sombres.

- Bonsoir, messieurs, dit Dumbledore d'un ton affreusement formel.

- Professeur, dit James doucement.

Sirius tenta de parler, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête.

Dumbledore regarda les deux adolescents avant de s'asseoir. Ses bras étaient croisés, et il donna à sa voix un ton grave.

- Monsieur Snape a été blessé, très grièvement. Il a frôlé l'hémorragie mortelle après avoir été à moitié écrasé par un rocher. Ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir, c'est comment il s'est retrouvé dans un état pareil. Mais surtout, pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux dehors avec lui.

James s'éclaircit la voix et regarda ses pieds. Il était désespéré d'arriver à protéger son meilleur ami même si il savait que cette fois, Snape était vraiment innocent.

- J'ai vu Snape traverser le parc et je l'ai suivi, dit-il. J'ai essayé de l'éloigner de la chute de rochers, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

Dumbledore posa ses doigts sur son bureau et inclina la tête.

- Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a conduit Severus à la carrière à minuit ? C'est une chose étrange venant de sa part.

Sirius pâlit et il décidé de parler, même si il ne pouvait que murmurer.

- C'était de ma faute, professeur. Snape et moi nous sommes…nous nous sommes disputés à propos de…certaines choses, et je l'ai attiré là-bas.

- Et avez-vous vu comment est arrivé l'éboulement ? demanda Dumbledore en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

James, voyant que Sirius allait tout confesser, décidé de parler.

- C'est moi qui ai déclenché l'éboulement, monsieur. Je pensais que Snape allait faire quelque chose à Sirius, et quand j'ai commencé à descendre, j'ai décroché des rochers et ils sont allés s'écraser en bas. Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça.

Dumbledore parut légèrement choqué, et ses yeux étaient incrédules. Il regarda durement Sirius.

- Est-ce vrai, monsieur Black ?

Sirius regarda James, affichant toujours la même expression, et il hocha la tête.

- Oui, monsieur.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Bien. Je dois vous croire sur parole. Il y aurait dû avoir sanction, bien sûr, mais vu que c'était un accident, je ne vous expulserai pas.

- Merci monsieur, dit James dans un souffle.

- Vous serez malgré tout en retenue chaque soir, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'aux examens. Je ne suis pas satisfait de votre conduite de ce soir, et je veux m'assurer que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise pas.

James et Sirius rougirent tous les deux et inclinèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je le promets, monsieur, acquiesça James.

- Moi aussi, répondit Sirius en écho.

- Bien. Allez-y. Allez vous coucher.

-Euh…Et à propos de Snape, monsieur ? s'enquit James avec hardiesse. Est-ce que… euh… est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Nous ne le saurons que demain, quand ses examens seront tous revenus, déclara Dumbledore vivement. Maintenant sortez, j'ai besoin de repos.

James inclina la tête et agrippa le bras de Sirius, avant de le pousser vers la porte.

- Merci monsieur. Bonne nuit.

Quand James et Sirius regagnèrent leur dortoir, Remus était réveillé et les attendait. Il fut sur pieds dès leur entrée et ses doigts volèrent dans les airs.

**J'ai entendu Sirius crier à propos de Snape. Que s'est-il passé, qu'y a-t-il et pourquoi y avait-il une ambulance ici ? Et pourquoi diable es-tu couvert de sang ?**

James leva les mains.

- Stop, déclara-t-il fermement, et Remus baissa ses mains.

Ses yeux brillaient de colère et son regard passa de James à Sirius, attendant manifestement une explication.

- J'aimerais aussi avoir une bonne explication, Sirius, dit James de la même façon. Ce que je sais, c'est que Snape a failli mourir écrasé par un rocher que tu as poussé sur lui à la carrière. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi.

Sirius lâcha un soupir et s'assit au bout du lit de Remus. Il leva les yeux en vain vers son soi-disant amant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- J'étais… Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai été stupide.

- Oui, Sirius, tu l'as été, dit James. Et tu as aussi une foutue chance que j'aie été là pour sauver ton cul. Tu as failli _tuer_ quelqu'un ! Certes, je déteste Snivellus au moins autant que toi, mais je ne vais risquer d'aller en prison parce que je pense que c'est un petit crétin.

Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux et haussa faiblement les épaules.

- Je l'ai vu…en train de parler à Remus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de…Enfin, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il nous laisserait tranquilles.

- Remus n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Snape, fit James lentement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut vraiment dire ? Et je veux qu'on m'explique cette foutue note.

James sortit la note de sa poche et la plaqua sur le bureau. Remus écarquilla les yeux et se pencha sur le bureau pour examiner l'écriture.

**Je n'ai pas écrit ça**, fit-il rapidement.** Je n'aurais pas été si bête.**

- Je savais que ce n'était pas toi, assura James. C'est pour ça que j'ai suivi Snape quand je l'ai vu quitter l'école. » James se tourna vers Sirius et croisa les bras ». Comptes-tu expliquer ce que sous-entendait cette note ?

- Remus plaît à Snape, dit Sirius d'un ton passionné.

- Et alors ? demanda James. Nous savons tous qu'il n'est qu'une sale tapette, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il veut probablement tous nous enculer. » James fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Remus ». Est-ce qu'il a essayé quelque chose avec toi, Remy ?

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux. **Snape n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que d'être amical et gentil avec moi. Sirius l'a pris dans le mauvais sens, même quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que Snape et moi étions juste en train de parler. Il s'est enfui comme un imbécile.**

James soupira et roula des yeux.

- Sirius, tu dois contrôler ta colère. Ça ne va pas nous tuer si Remy est amical avec Snape une fois ou deux, et ce n'est certainement pas ça qui tuera Snape.

Sirius soupira et retira ses baskets.

- Je suis fatigué. Est-ce qu'on peut aller se coucher, maintenant ?

James grimaça à son apparence et secoua la tête.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je suis couvert de poussière et du sang de Snape.

- Si tu te fais attraper…, l'avertit Sirius.

- Ils sauront que j'essayais de faire disparaître cette sale nuit, dit James en secouant la tête.

Ramassant ses affaires, James sortit et se rendit à la salle de bains.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Remus se tourna vers Sirius, les yeux brillants de colère.** Pauvre con ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Severus ? Il était seulement gentil avec moi.**

- Il t'a embrassé, Remus ! Tu ne peux pas le nier, je l'ai vu !

**C'était un baiser d'adieu après que je lui aie dit que je ne pouvais pas être avec lui parce que j'étais amoureux de toi, imbécile !**

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration.

- Remus… Je te promets que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

**Que croyais-tu qu'il allait se passer exactement si tu écrasais quelqu'un avec un rocher ? L'as-tu vraiment fait, Sirius ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?**

Sirius inclina la tête d'un air penaud, sachant que ce serait inutile de mentir à l'autre garçon.

- Je voulais juste qu'il reste loin de toi.

**Il semble que tu as fait du bon travail, Sirius.**

- Remus, je suis vraiment désolé.

**Être désolé ne suffit pas, Sirius. Ça n'est vraiment pas suffisant. Je vais me coucher, et je te parlerai quand je pourrai à nouveau le faire.**

- Je suis tellement désolé, chuchota Sirius tandis que Remus montait dans son lit.

**Comme moi, Sirius. Là, tout de suite, je suis vraiment désolé de t'aimer. Mais par-dessus tout, de t'aimer encore.**

Sur ces mots, Remus éteignit la lampe, mettant fin de façon efficace à la conversation. Sachant que rien de plus ne pourrait être dit ou fait pour combler l'énorme fossé qui s'était créé entre eux, Sirius se glissa dans son lit, prêt à passer une nuit blanche.

Un mois et demi passa avant que Severus ne retourne à l'école et juste avant qu'il n'arrive, Dumbledore prit Remus, James et Sirius dans son bureau pour leur expliquer la situation.

- Severus consent à croire à votre histoire, même si il semble blâmer monsieur Black et qu'il insiste aussi sur le fait que les rochers ont été bougés avec des intentions malignes.

Sirius pâlit.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît…

Dumbledore leva la main.

- Parce que vous et James insistez sur le fait qu'il s'agit d'un accident, je ne peux rien faire pour ça. Pourtant, je souhaite vous faire comprendre à tous les trois que je ne tolérerai pas le moindre acte de violence d'aucun de vous. Ni envers monsieur Snape, ni envers un autre élève. Je suis au courant de vos… rivalités et de toutes ces histoires, et je ne le tolérerai plus. C'est votre dernière année ici, et j'espère que vous ferez le mieux possible.

Il y eut un chœur de « Oui, monsieur », puis Dumbledore parla à nouveau.

- Severus va guérir, finalement. Sa colonne vertébrale a failli être écrasée dans l'accident, et son bras a dû subir deux interventions pour être réparé. Á présent il est paralysé et confiné dans une chaise roulante, bien que les médecins pensent que la paralysie n'est que temporaire.

Sirius blanchit totalement aux nouvelles, et Remus donna l'impression qu'il allait être malade.

- Je…euh…Je suis désolé, monsieur, s'étrangla Sirius.

- Il va continuer à aller en classe régulièrement, et je veux vous demander à tous les trois d'avoir le moins de contacts possible avec lui. C'est déjà assez difficile de revenir dans cet état, et je ne veux pas que la situation s'aggrave encore.

**Nous le promettons,** fit Remus pour ses compagnons.** Merci de nous l'avoir dit, monsieur.**

- Puisque nous sommes d'accord, vous pouvez y aller, dit Dumbledore avant de les regarder tandis qu'ils sortaient d'un pas tranquille de son bureau.

Remus et Lily étaient tous les deux livides, James et Sirius immobiles, et savoir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Severus ajoutait encore à leur irritation. Remus refusait toujours de parler à Sirius, et James était encore soupçonneux quant aux étranges circonstances de l'affaire.

Sirius savait que si Remus lui pardonnait, il devrait tout avouer à James, et que si Remus ne lui pardonnait pas, il en mourrait certainement. Il était désespérément amoureux du garçon aux cheveux fauve, et ne se voyait pas de futur avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Remus, pourtant il n'essaya jamais de briser la tension glaciale qu'il y avait entre eux. Il savait que les choses travailleraient d'elles-mêmes…ou que l'école se terminerait et qu'ils prendraient des voies séparées.

Severus revint, plus en colère et plus silencieux que jamais. Il fut plaint de la plupart des gens, mais après quelques remarques acerbes aux quelques élèves qui lui avaient offert leur aide, il retourna à l'anonymat. Il refusa absolument de jeter le moindre regard à aucun des Maraudeurs, ce qui rendit la situation encore un peu plus insupportable.

Sirius était maintenu dans un état de culpabilité constant, et il souhaitait que lui et Snape puissent juste crever l'abcès.

Remus souffrait aussi, parce qu'il était clair que Severus croyait qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec son accident. Remus résolut de corriger ses présomptions et retrouva Severus à la bibliothèque un soir.

Il s'approcha de la table et attira l'attention de Severus.

**J'ai besoin que tu saches quelque chose,** commença-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre, Lupin, cracha Severus. Maintenant.

**Pas avant que tu m'aies écouté.**

- Va te faire _foutre_, répéta Severus.

**Non, parce que tu dois savoir…**

Remus continua, mais Severus ferma les yeux et Remus ne put plus être « écouté ». Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que Remus essaya de dissiper cette incompréhension. Au même moment, il réalisa qu'il serait toujours jugé par les actes de ses amis, même si il ne partageait pas leur plaisir sadique.

La fin de l'année arriva trop rapidement, et les garçons obtinrent leur diplôme. Ils commencèrent l'université et continuèrent leurs vies. James se fiança à Lily à la fin de l'été, et ils organisèrent leur mariage pour l'hiver suivant.

La seule chose remarquable fut que Remus ne parvint pas à pardonner à Sirius. Si bien que quand Lily, James et Sirius s'inscrivirent à l'université de Brighton, Remus quitta l'Angleterre pour la France, où il poursuivit ses études au British Institute de Paris.

Sirius fut anéanti, et même si il ne le savait pas encore, Remus l'était aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Face à face.**

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient.

**NdT: **le passage du « vous » au « tu » est volontaire, même si il aurait pu se faire avant l'endroit où j'ai fait le changement. Et à partir de ce chapitre, il y a des phrases qui étaient déjà en français dans la VO.

**Chapitre 4.**

Severus souffla péniblement par le nez tandis qu'il roulait son fauteuil dans le petit pub minable. Il était attendu et quand il approcha une des petites tables dans l'arrière-salle, on lui amena un verre de scotch.

Severus ne dit rien quand il accepta le verre, descendant la moitié de son contenu en une gorgée. Son dos souffrait, ses jambes le picotaient à cause du retour lent de leur sensibilité et son estomac gargouillait de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Il avait abandonné sa rééducation, les idiots qui étaient payés pour l'aider à remarcher ayant seulement l'air de ralentir ses progrès.

Alors il avait tout simplement arrêté d'y aller.

Il travaillait la journée dans une petite librairie pour payer l'affreux petit appartement qu'il occupait dans la rue de l'autre côté du pub. Ses parents étaient morts, lui laissant comme pitoyable héritage un cottage inhabitable près de la mer, et si il n'avait plus rien à faire de cette époque il ne pouvait s'empêcher de méditer sur l'injustice de tout ça.

Potter, Evans et Black étaient allés à l'université, Lupin avait disparu, et tout allait bien. Ils étaient restés impunis aux yeux de Severus. Tout ça parce que Potter n'avait pas pu laisser Black payer pour ses crimes.

Severus n'avait jamais oublié la malice dans la voix de Black quand il l'avait appelé, juste avant que les rochers ne le touchent. Et Lupin n'était pas irréprochable non plus, parce que la note était de lui. Que le garçon muet ait été présent ou pas cette nuit-là, il était la raison directe pour laquelle Severus était descendu dans cette foutue carrière, d'abord.

Severus ruminait sur toutes ces pensées avec colère, et il ne remarqua pas quand un homme grand et élégamment vêtu avec des cheveux blond platine et un visage pointu entra. L'homme huma l'air avec un air de dégoût avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Severus et que son visage s'éclaire.

S'éclaircissant la voix, l'homme commanda un verre de vin et s'approcha de la table de Severus.

- Est-ce que cette chaise est prise ?

Severus, qui avait entendu cette voix un peu plus tôt dans la journée, leva les yeux et regarda l'homme. Il était venu plus tôt à la librairie et était resté un temps curieusement long. Il avait acheté un vieux roman de poche poussiéreux puis il était parti.

Severus l'avait regardé avec intérêt pas seulement parce qu'il était beau, mais il semblait… différent. Différent des vacanciers habituels et qu'il émanait de lui une allure étrange qui n'était pas familière à Severus. Il fut surpris qu'un tel homme lui parle.

- N-non, finit-il par bégayer.

L'homme blond sourit et prit la chaise en face de Severus.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous ai vu venir ici tous les soirs la semaine dernière.

Severus rougit un peu et haussa les épaules.

- Mon appartement est de l'autre côté de la rue, dit-il en faisant un geste en direction du bâtiment délabré tout proche.

- Vous vivez là-bas ?

Severus inclina la tête, grognant légèrement contre l'homme qui était apparemment venu pour se moquer de ses conditions de vie misérables.

- C'est le meilleur que je puisse faire, vous savez, le cassa-t-il.

L'homme leva la main, ses yeux couleur argent grand ouverts.

- Ne soyez pas si touché. J'étais simplement intrigué.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant.

- Non, c'est vrai, et veuillez excuser mes manières très impolies. Mon nom est Lucius Malefoy.

Lucius, en se nommant, tendit sa main, que Severus prit.

- Severus Snape, murmura-t-il.

Lucius lui prit la main et fit un sourire à Severus.

-Vous avez piqué ma curiosité, Severus, dit-il après un moment. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans un fauteuil roulant ?

Severus laissa échapper un souffle lent, incertain de vouloir raconter son histoire à un parfait étranger.

- J'ai eu un accident et j'ai failli mourir écrasé par un rocher. Ce n'était pas supposé durer, mais depuis le temps…, lâcha-t-il avant de hausser les épaules.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et se prit le menton dans les mains.

- Vous avez vu des médecins pour ça ?

- Je l'ai fait, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mordant. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je suis toujours paralysé.

Lucius fredonna un moment puis il se pencha sur la table.

- Je connais un homme qui est supposé être bon pour ce genre de choses. Il me doit une grande faveur, et je serais heureux de l'appeler pour vous.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

- Pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel ? Vous ne me connaissez pas.

Lucius sourit à nouveau et toucha la joue de Severus du doigt.

- J'étais intrigué par vos yeux. Ils sont si noirs, Severus, et hantés. Je voulais vous connaître, voir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces yeux.

Severus frissonna un peu et sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage.

- Je…je ne suis pas intéressé, bégaya-t-il.

- Quel âge avez-vous, Severus ?

- Dix-huit ans, dix-neuf en janvier.

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit.

- Et vous vivez avec vos parents ?

- Ils sont morts, cracha-t-il. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Je suis bien assez âgé, dit Lucius et quand il vit que la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas, il gloussa. J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Pas trop vieux, j'espère ?

Severus bougea un peu sous les intenses yeux gris puis il haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que non.

Lucius posa sa main sur celle de Severus et soupira légèrement.

- Ça vous dérange si je vous raccompagne à votre appartement, Severus ? Je ne veux pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans cet endroit.

Severus avala de travers.

- L'endroit où je vis n'est pas meilleur, confessa-t-il.

Ce qui était vrai, puisqu'il nettoyait rarement par manque d'attention.

- Je m'en moque. Je préfèrerais juste un endroit plus tranquille pour parler.

Severus réfléchit pendant un long moment puis, réalisant q'il appréciait l'accent ronronnant et la compagnie de l'homme, il acquiesça.

- Très bien. Suivez-moi.

Severus permit à Lucius de pousser son fauteuil dans la rue puis dans l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent au troisième étage et passèrent trois portes avant d'arriver devant celle de Severus. La déverrouillant, Severus entra et rougit devant les meubles épars et le léger désordre.

Lucius, pourtant, ne sembla pas en tenir compte tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le sofa de Severus.

- Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que le pub, affirma-t-il.

Severus tenta de sourire.

- Si vous le dites.

Lucius se pencha un peu en avant et prit la main de Severus.

- Rejoignez-moi sur le sofa. Le pouvez-vous ?

Severus inclina la tête et se déplaça avec précaution de son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la place à côté de Lucius.

- Je dois bien admettre que ça me fait bizarre de vous avoir ici, dit doucement Severus. Je vois rarement des gens bien, et je n'aime pas la compagnie des autres.

- C'est peut-être parce que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré la bonne personne pour partager votre compagnie, ronronna Lucius en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Severus. Je peux être un bon ami, Severus.

Frissonnant quand le souffle chaud de Lucius frôla ses joues, Severus regarda le blond en face.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Lucius haussa les épaules et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Severus.

- Parce que tu es merveilleux. Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour le remarquer.

Severus rougit complètement et tourna la tête pour répliquer. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, pourtant, il rencontra les lèvres satinées de Lucius. C'était le premier baiser de Severus depuis qu'il avait embrassé Lupin la dernière fois, et sa tête lui tourna. Il remercia le ciel pour s'être trouvé sur le sofa tandis qu'il se sentait fondre sous les mains douces de Lucius.

Finalement, Lucius recula et toucha la lèvre inférieure de Severus du bout des doigts.

- Vraiment merveilleux, souffla-t-il à nouveau. Viendras-tu avec moi en France, Severus ? Si je peux t'aider à remarcher ?

Ravi par tous les aspects de Lucius, Severus fut incapable de résister.

Dans une étrange espèce d'étourdissement, Severus emballa les affaires suggérées par Lucius. De son côté, le blond traversa le salon de Severus, passa des coups de fil furieux, parlant en Français rapide et indigné. Quand ce fut terminé, Lucius assura à Severus que tous ses besoins seraient heureusement pourvus, et qu'il serait dans un appartement confortable avec toutes ses dépenses prises en charge.

- Tu seras à Paris, et dès que tu seras prêt, tu pourras t'inscrire à l'université de ton choix.

- C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre, déclara Severus le visage rouge.

Il détourna son visage pour regarder un avion qui survolait la campagne. Lucius rit et passa un doigt élégant sur la joue de Severus.

- Ce sera aussi pris en charge, ronronna Lucius doucement.

Severus renifla et s'écarta de l'homme plus âgé.

- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Je ne pourrais pas accepter plus.

Lucius soupira et secoua la tête.

- J'ai vraiment beaucoup à donner, et personne à qui le donner. Ce serait un plaisir pour moi de le faire. Ça te rendrait heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus haussa faiblement les épaules.

- Euh…c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas espéré faire, mais…

- Alors tu dois me laisser faire, déclara Lucius fermement avant d'embrasser Severus sur la bouche. Tu seras heureux, je serai heureux.

Severus ne trouva rien à dire face à la logique du blond, et abandonna une fois de plus.

Trois semaines passèrent avant que Severus ne soit assez confiant pour commencer sa thérapeutique. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps dans l'appartement avec Lucius, même si le blond avait une maison en Normandie où il retournait périodiquement. Il semblait curieusement libre de toute obligation, même si Severus appréciait sa compagnie.

Finalement, Lucius lui présenta le thérapeute. C'était un homme dans la trentaine appelé Antoine Roget. Il était d'extrêmement bonne humeur et très patient face au scepticisme extrême et à la langue acerbe de Severus.

- J'aimerais d'abord vous demander de décrire les sensations dans vos jambes.

Severus était sur le dos, allongé sur un fin tapis avec ses jambes étendues devant lui. Roget avait un des pieds de Severus dans sa main et était en train de pousser doucement sur le muscle de son mollet.

- C'est… difficile, dit Severus désemparé. C'est…je ne sais pas… peu disposé à bouger de lui-même.

- Essayez et remuez vos orteils pour moi, maintenant, déclara doucement Roget.

Severus se refrogna mais s'exécuta en faisant de son mieux.

- Merveilleux, dit-il avec un sourire. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous bougiez votre pied en avant et en arrière. Je tiens votre cheville.

Severus soupira. Ce mouvement était un peu difficile, mais il parvint à le faire.

- Que sentez-vous quand vous essayez de faire ça ?

Le front de Severus se fronça quand il chercha à mettre des mots dessus.

- C'est comme si j'essayais de bouger mon pied dans des sables mouvants. C'est la même chose quand j'essaie et que je bouge ma jambe entière.

- Vous le faites déjà. Je vous ai vu quand vous avez roulé dans votre fauteuil.

- C'est une habitude de rouler comme ça. Mais c'est toujours difficile.

Roget sourit et aida Severus à se remettre en position assise.

- Nous travaillerons sur quelques exercices de fortification puis aussi des étirements. Vous pouvez les faire aussi à la maison, et plus vous pratiquerez plus vite vous serez guéri.

Severus marmonna mais acquiesça à ce que lui demandait Roget. Á la fin de la première séance, Severus était au bord des larmes, frustré par ses jambes, par son corps et son esprit. Il voulait juste se rouler en boule dans son lit et faire disparaître tout ça. C'était plus facile avec l'alcool, qui engourdissait la douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale et lui permettait d'oublier qu'il pouvait à peine bouger.

- Vous êtes en colère, dit Roget tandis qu'il raccompagnait Severus à son appartement. Je peux le sentir, et je sympathise.

- Et comment pouvez-vous donc bien savoir ce que c'est ? gronda Severus.

- Parce que moi aussi, je me suis retrouvé dans une chaise roulante. Pendant trois ans pour être exact, parce que j'étais trop borné et trop convaincu que c'était permanent. Quand j'ai finalement décidé de marcher, pourtant, ça m'a pris seulement six mois. Je ne peux pas bien courir, et je ne le pourrai probablement jamais, mais je suis bien comme ça. Vous le serez aussi, vous verrez.

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc et commença à développer un peu de respect pour l'homme. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend au moins l'enfer de tout ça, pensa Severus.

- Vous n'avez aucune douleur ? Je me rappelle que mon dos souffrait terriblement.

Severus acquiesça presque d'un air penaud en s'installant sur son sofa.

- Oui, mon dos.

Roget chercha dans son sac noir et en sortit un engin étrange. Il avait une corde, et une pièce d'argent qui était attachée à un ovale fait de plastique blanc.

- Ça vibre, et c'est magnétique. C'est… une nouvelle sorte d'idée, mais j'ai trouvé que ça m'a aidé bien plus que je ne le croyais possible. Placez-le juste sur votre dos et mettez-le en marche.

Severus prit l'appareil mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour essayer. Roget se contenta de glousser.

- Vous trouverez bientôt que vous avez la force et le temps pour ça. Et vous irez mieux. Je vous vois demain, Severus. Bonne nuit.

Severus ne dit rien tandis que Roget quittait l'appartement. Lucius devait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, et Severus passa ce moment seul plongé dans une profonde contemplation. Il ne voulait pas admettre à voix haute que Roget avait raison parce qu'il avait passé trop de temps à lutter contre ses médecins. C'était un sentiment étrange que l'un d'entre eux soit réellement sensé et le conduise au niveau où il devait être amené.

Finalement, Lucius revint et força Severus à utiliser l'aimant. Après quelques heures de traitement, Severus admit que ça soulageait la douleur dans son dos et qu'il était même capable de faire quelques uns des exercices que Roget lui avait montrés.

Après dîner, Lucius et Severus travaillèrent un peu le Français de Severus qui restait désespérément pauvre malgré le fait qu'il ait pris cette matière pour ses examens. Á la fin de la journée, après le bain, Severus s'autorisa un baiser languissant entre Lucius et lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le lit et tombe directement dans le sommeil.

Le mois suivant, deux choses furent plus marquantes dans la vie de Severus. La première étant bien sûr qu'il se remit finalement de son accident. Il était capable de faire quelques pas de lui-même, et la force revint rapidement dans ses membres inutilisés.

La seconde, Severus tomba désespérément amoureux de Lucius. Le blond avait abreuvé Severus d'une quantité incroyable d'affection et d'attention, avec des cadeaux et des mots qui signifiaient beaucoup plus pour Severus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il était distant, même si Severus croyait que c'était parce que Lucius n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un.

Severus ne fit pas attention à ses fréquentes absences. Particulièrement après que Lucius l'ait amené à avoir son tout premier orgasme depuis son accident.

Ça arriva un soir, alors qu'ils étaient au lit ensemble. Severus avait posé son livre sur le côté et autorisait Lucius à lui frotter le dos. Le blond lui parlait en Français à voix basse, et tout à coup son sexe se convulsa. Severus haleta, perdant immédiatement la dureté qu'il avait gagnée.

Lucius le remarqua aussi et sourit.

- Dois-je la ramener ? chuchota-t-il.

Severus, très embarrassé, se cacha simplement le visage. Lucius, faisant fi de ça, ramena le visage de Severus vers lui et l'embrassa profondément. Tandis que leurs langues s'enlaçaient, les doigts soyeux de Lucius se glissèrent sous les draps et commencèrent à caresser le sexe mou de Severus. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques instants, et puis…

Le sentiment magnifique d'excitation sexuelle qui avait manqué à Severus tout ce temps courut soudainement à travers lui et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Lucius s'en délecta, se détachant de la bouche de Severus pour dévorer le cou du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Severus ferma les yeux et se perdit dans cette sensation.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la main experte et talentueuse de Lucius n'amène Severus à passer le cap, et quand le jeune homme vint à jouir, il dut mordre l'épaule de Lucius pour s'empêcher de crier.

Quand ce fut terminé, Severus s'effondra contre les oreillers et se cacha le visage.

- Tu es très merveilleux, mon cœur, chuchota Lucius en couvrant le visage de Severus de baisers. Presque trop pour moi.

Passant par-dessus son jeune amant, Lucius éteignit la lampe et se recoucha dans le lit.

- Dors, maintenant, et rêve.

- Mais tu n'as pas…Je veux dire…je peux…, hésita Severus.

Lucius le réduisit au silence par un baiser et remonta les draps sur leurs torses.

- Dors, maintenant. Je suis repu.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Severus très faiblement.

Sans attendre une réponse, il détourna son visage et se laissa emporter dans le sommeil.

Lucius sourit simplement et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Severus et dit dans les ténèbres:

- Je sais.

Lucius et Severus adoptèrent une relation sexuelle presque violente, ayant des rapports dans toutes les positions, dans toutes les pièces, dans chaque endroit qui le permettait. Severus devint plus fort et plus amoureux tandis que les jours passaient.

Il ne demandait jamais rien sur Lucius, ne lui demandait jamais où il allait, et se satisfaisait du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Tandis que l'automne approchait, Severus décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller à l'université, et la plus connue était le British Institute de Paris. Il était pour les gens spécialisés dans les langues, mais Severus pouvait se débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Il avait toujours apprécié l'art, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir étudier l'art à Paris, pas quand il n'en parlait pas bien la langue.

Lucius acquiesça volontiers au plan de Severus et paya rapidement ses droits d'inscription. Severus fut enregistré dans ses matières et s'interrogea sur la nécessité de s'installer en résidence universitaire. Il décida d'attendre le tout dernier moment pour décider, et ça lui laisserait un peu de temps avant qu'il sache si il avait assez de forces dans ses jambes pour se débrouiller seul.

Il arriva bien un moment où Severus en découvrit un peu plus sur Lucius. C'était aussi le genre d'information qu'il voulait savoir depuis déjà un long moment.

Lucius était reparti dans le nord en disant à Severus qu'il en avait pour au moins deux semaines. Severus en fut content parce qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul lui aussi. C'est pourquoi il fut complètement choqué de trouver, en revenant de son traitement physique, Lucius dans le salon buvant lentement un brandy.

- Je pensais que tu étais parti pour deux semaines. Ça fait seulement trois jours, déclara Severus en embrassant Lucius sur la joue.

Lucius sourit doucement et passa ses doigts dans les mèches couleur d'encre de Severus.

- Oh…Et bien certaines choses ont été un peu plus rapides que je ne m'y attendais.

- Quelles choses ? demanda Severus tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur le sofa.

- Ma femme a eu son bébé un peu tôt, dit Lucius avec désinvolture. Nous ne l'attendions que dans quelques semaines, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Narcissa voulait lui donner naissance à Paris, alors me voilà.

Severus eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui vider un seau d'eau froide dessus. Il fut ébranlé sous le coup de l'incrédulité et s'écarta de Lucius.

- Tu es marié ? demanda-t-il.

Lucius leva un sourcil et eut l'air légèrement dérouté par la réaction de Severus.

- Bien sûr que je suis marié. Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'un homme de mon rang social ne soit pas marié ?

- Mais tu…et je…nous…, bafouilla Severus.

Lucius rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

- Oh, mon cher, cher Severus. Tu ne pensais honnêtement pas que toi et moi étions ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Ne te méprends pas sur moi. Tu es extraordinairement merveilleux et je n'en ai pas assez de toi…Mais l'idée que toi et moi…, poursuivit-il avant de hausser les épaules et d'avaler une longue gorgée de brandy. C'est tout simplement idiot.

- Idiot. Bien, chuchota Severus.

Lucius soupira et agrippa la main d'un Severus peu disposé d'une prise ferme.

- Ne sois pas dégoûté, mon cœur. Tu trouveras une femme respectable une fois que tu auras été éduqué et que tu seras prêt à marier. Tu peux avoir un garçon une ou deux fois, comme je t'ai toi. Je m'occupe de toi, et c'est déjà bien.

Severus déglutit et hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé, j'en attendais trop ». Il retomba dans le silence, son regard traînant par la fenêtre, puis il laissa échapper un souffle lent. « Lucius, je vais aller en résidence universitaire. Je pense que j'étudierai mieux là-bas.

Lucius plissa son nez de dégoût mais ne chercha pas à discuter.

- Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée, parce que je ne serai pas autant là. Pas avec le bébé et toutes ces choses.

- Et toutes ces choses, répondit amèrement Severus en écho.

Severus fut affecté à sa chambre et quand l'année commença, il permit à Lucius de l'aider à déménager. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré son compagnon de chambre et était simplement content de se trouver libéré de sa chaise roulante. Il marchait toujours à l'aide d'une canne les mauvais jours et s'épuisait facilement, mais ses cours étaient assez proches.

Lucius lui fournit une somme généreuse pour la nourriture et tout ce qui était nécessaire et Severus aurait volontiers refusé, mais il était trop fatigué pour le faire. Il avait l'impression de n'être rien d'autre que le jouet de Lucius, et si la vérité devait être dite, c'est tout ce qu'il avait été.

Severus s'allongea sur son lit, attendant son colocataire et se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de lui-même.

Juste avant qu'il décide d'éteindre la lampe, la porte s'ouvrit et il s'assit, s'apprêtant à accueillir la personne avec qui il allait vivre.

Severus n'était pas préparé pour le choc le plus violent de sa vie, et c'est exactement ce qu'il reçut quand Remus Lupin entra dans la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Face à face.**

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient.

**NdA: **ma home-page est constituée de mon photo-journal, où vous pouvez voir les photos gênantes que j'ai prises avec ma nouvelle digicam. Allez y jeter un œil si vous voulez. Ce n'est pas bondé. En d'autres termes, « pimp, pimp, pimpity pimp ». Appréciez l'update. Plus de point d'orgue diabolique.

**Chapitre 5.**

Severus s'assit sur son lit tandis que Remus et lui se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Il y eut une tension féroce et immédiate, et avant que Remus ait tenté de communiquer, Severus était sur pieds. Se précipitant dans le couloir, Severus sortit de l'école en courant, les pieds nus et seulement vêtu de son pyjama.

Il ne prêta pas attention à sa tenue ou au sol froid sous ses pieds. Tout ce qui lui importait était de fuir le plus loin possible de la personne qui avait causé sa blessure.

Avec des jambes faibles et une intense douleur dans le dos, Severus parvint à retourner à l'appartement. Regardant les marches qui avaient toujours été un problème pour lui, Severus commença la terrible et lente ascension. Ça lui prit plusieurs minutes mais finalement, haletant, épuisé et à deux doigts d'une attaque de panique, Severus atteignit la porte.

Quand il entra, pourtant, ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de Lucius. Le blond était nu, et son sexe dur pilonnait le derrière d'un homme que Severus n'avait jamais vu avant. Lucius leva les yeux presque paresseusement et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux vitreux.

- Severus…Je pensais que tu était à la résidence.

Severus déglutit et fit demi-tour.

- Je suis désolé…Je ne savais pas que tu…C'est juste que…Je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il en cherchant la poignée de porte à tâtons.

Lucius s'écarta rapidement de l'homme et enfila à la hâte une robe de chambre. Il parvint à rattraper Severus alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrait la porte, et il agrippa le bras de Severus.

- Oh, mon coeur, regarde-toi. On dirait une épave, et tu souffres.

Severus écarta son bras et secoua la tête.

- Ça va. Je suis juste…Je vais bien.

- Ne sois pas stupide », ronronna Lucius avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui remettait son pantalon. « Dehors.

L'homme éclata, mais au regard que lui lança Lucius, il s'exécuta rapidement, alla chercher ses affaires et un moment plus tard passa devant les deux hommes avant de quitter l'appartement. Severus laissa échapper un souffle frissonnant et n'opposa aucune résistance à Lucius quand celui-ci l'attira dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Severus ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir dans ta chambre, maintenant ?

Severus laissa échapper un autre souffle et hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Lucius des détails de son accident, mais maintenant il était forcé d'y faire face une fois de plus.

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, insista Lucius.

Severus avala sa salive.

- C'est tout comme.

Et s'armant de courage, Severus raconta toute l'histoire à Lucius.

Remus resta figé sur place tandis que Severus se ruait hors de la chambre. Parmi toutes les personnes du monde entier, Remus ne s'attendait pas à avoir Severus comme camarade de chambre. Dire qu'il était sous le choc était un euphémisme complet tandis que Remus parvenait lentement à traverser la chambre.

Il avait eu toute la place pour lui seul pendant le dernier semestre, et voir soudainement Severus était presque trop pour lui. Il essayait encore d'oublier Sirius, de s'arranger avec sa nouvelle vie et de poursuivre ses études.

C'était déjà bien assez difficile pour lui que ses professeurs remettent sans cesse en cause sa capacité à apprendre les langues et à obtenir son diplôme en communications. C'était un peu une plaisanterie, même pour lui, que le garçon muet veuille faire carrière dans la communication, et pourtant c'était ce qu'il aimait vraiment. Qu'il y arrive, et il pourrait s'éloigner de ce qui lui avait causé de la douleur.

C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Au bout d'une heure, Remus décidé que Severus ne reviendrait pas, et il chercha dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un paquet d'enveloppes liées ensemble. Elles lui étaient toutes adressées, et portaient l'écriture peu soignée de son ancien amant, Sirius. Certaines d'entre elles étaient ouvertes et d'autres non. Remus n'avait voulu lire aucune d'entre elles. Il voulait juste oublier Sirius. Mais pour certaines d'entre elles il n'avait pas pu résister, particulièrement au début.

Tandis que Remus palpait le tas de lettres, il médita sur le fait que Severus marchait et le faisait plutôt bien. Il était clair que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait une boiterie prononcée, et alors que Remus regardait les affaires de Severus, il remarqua une canne appuyée contre l'autre mur.

Que penserait Sirius, maintenant ? Remus soupira et secoua la tête. Ce que pensait Sirius maintenant n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Remus n'allait pas lui parler maintenant, et si il pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne retournerait jamais là où il avait grandi.

Lucius écouta l'histoire de Severus avec une profonde attention. Quand le jeune homme eut terminé, Lucius prit Severus dans ses bras et enleva les larmes amères et honteuses.

- Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait fait ça, mon cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas, plus jamais. Reste juste ici, comme je t'ai invité à le faire. Je peux te voir quand j'ai le temps, et je promets que tu seras à l'aise, comme tu l'as déjà été il y a longtemps.

Severus fut plus que tenté de dire oui, mais le souvenir récent de Lucius en train d'enculer avec désinvolture un autre homme sur le même sofa que celui sur lequel ils étaient assis fit monter la bile dans sa gorge. Il avait qu'il était stupide pour ça, et idiot, mais Severus croyait vraiment qu'il tomberait amoureux et que ce serait d'un autre homme. Il n'était pas de ceux qui croient aux fins heureuses, loin de là, mais Severus avait juste un petit espoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un quelque part pour lui.

Á un moment, il espérait que cette personne soit Lucius, mais il devint clair que ce ne serait pas le cas. Et Severus ne voulait plus attendre, être utilisé et rester là pour réaliser les petites fantaisies de Lucius. Il voulait juste sa formation, et puis il s'en irait.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, lâcha finalement Severus d'un ton mordant. Je vais retourner là-bas, parce que si je ne le fais pas, c'est eux qui auront gagné.

Lucius le regarda pendant quelques minutes et se pencha pour embrasser les joues de Severus.

- C'est vrai, ils auront gagné et nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Mais reste avec moi ce soir, Severus. Laisse-moi te réconforter et ensuite je te reconduirai dans la matinée.

Ne voulant pas affronter une longue marche, et ne désirant pas faire face à Remus, Severus acquiesça et autorisa Lucius à le mettre au lit1.

Remus était assis sur son lit le soir suivant, s'occupant de ses devoirs, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux brusquement et vit un Severus Snape très hésitant entrer dans la chambre. Severus avait son sac à dos pendu à l'épaule et regardait partout sauf le visage de Remus.

Severus renifla un peu, puis il jeta ses affaires au pied de son lit. Retirant ses chaussures, il s'assit, inspira de manière audible et se tourna pour faire face à Remus.

- Cet arrangement est un pur hasard. Si j'avais su que tu allais être là, j'aurais demandé une autre chambre. Comme c'est là, je suis très tenté de raconter toute l'histoire et de demander à ce que l'un d'entre nous soit déplacé. Pourtant, je suis trop fatigué et j'ai besoin de calme et de paix. Si tu peux me les apporter, je jure de rester en dehors de ton chemin.

Sachant que Severus ne comprendrait pas ses signes, et sachant aussi qu'il ne lirait probablement pas la note qu'il aurait écrite, Remus croisa le regard dur de Severus et inclina lentement la tête.

- Bien. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir.

Là-dessus, Severus éteignit sa lampe de chevet, se glissa dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

Remus sentit qu'il devait en faire autant. Pourtant, il savait que ses rêves seraient envahis par les images de son passé, alors il étudia jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Se réveillant plusieurs heures avant Severus, Remus s'habilla rapidement et sortit pour déjeuner, bien déterminé à tenir sa part du marché.

Une semaine passa dans la même routine, même si Severus ne parlait toujours pas à remus. Il était clair qu'il souffrait de violents cauchemars et Remus sympathisait pour lui, mais il savait que son offre de réconfort ne serait pas la bienvenue. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait, qui était de prétendre qu'ils ne le réveillaient pas la nuit.

Un jour, après une journée de cours fatigante, Remus retourna dans leur chambre et trouva Severus assis sur son lit, en train de discuter avec un homme plus âgé, très attirant, qui avait de longues mèches blond platine et parlant Français d'une voix traînante.

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux et inclina la tête pour saluer.

- Ah, vous devez être le camarade de chambre de Severus ». Le blond tendit la main et Remus la prit timidement. « Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça à nouveau.

- Je suis un ami très proche de Severus. Lucius Malefoy.

**C'est un plaisir**, fit Remus, et il tenta d'articuler aussi clairement qu'il le pouvait.

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit et il regarda Severus.

- Bien. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne veux pas interrompre votre étude ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Severus agrippa le bras de Lucius et le retint.

- N-ne t'en va pas, pas maintenant. S'il te plaît ?

Remus tressaillit au son de la voix de Severus, détestant l'entendre si faible et presque fragile. Il prit rapidement son bloc de papier et gribouilla un mot, le tendant à Lucius quand il eut fini.

**Ne vous occupez pas de moi, vous ne me gênez pas. Je peux partir si vous voulez.**

Lucius regarda Remus.

- Oh, ne partez pas. Vous ne nous ennuyez pas du tout.

Là-dessus, Lucius passa son bras autour du cou de Severus et l'attira à lui dans un profond baiser.

Rougissant complètement, Remus se retira dans un coin de la pièce et ouvrit son livre de maths, tentant de poursuivre ses devoirs. C'était gênant d'entendre les deux hommes se caresser, et il ressentit un étrange tiraillement de regret. Severus avait été le premier à dire qu'il était merveilleux, et Severus n'avait jamais rien fait de vindicatif à qui que ce soit juste parce qu'il faisait attention à Remus. Severus était la raison pour laquelle Remus ne pouvait pas pardonner à Sirius, mais en voyant comment Severus se débrouillait maintenant, il commençait à y penser sérieusement.

Deux semaines et demie plus tard, Severus avait toléré la présence de Remus et avait très peu vu Lucius. Il avait eu des appels sporadiques et avait reçu par deux fois une lettre contenant de l'argent pour ses dépenses quotidiennes.

C'était assez aisé pour Severus, même avec les cauchemars occasionnels et la légère gêne quand il lui arrivait de tomber sur Remus en train de se changer. Il haïssait leur passé, et il détestait que Remus soit juste comme les autres.

Il était tard un soir, et Severus était debout à étudier, refusant d'admettre en lui-même qu'il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Remus n'était pas revenu.

- Probablement en train de se faire tailler une pipe, siffla Severus d'une voix étrangement amère.

Secouant la tête, il se replongea dans son livre et tenta de lire la même phrase qu'il lisait depuis une heure.

Juste au moment où minuit sonnait à sa petite pendule, un coup résonna à la porte et Severus leva brusquement les yeux.

- Stupide crétin qui a probablement oublié sa foutue clé, gronda Severus en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Il fut pourtant plus que stupéfait quand il se trouva face à un Lucius souriant largement.

- Bonsoir, mon cœur, fit Lucius d'une voix traînante en embrassant doucement Severus.

Severus répondit de façon tendue, s'écartant pour laisser entrer son soi-disant amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'ai apporté un cadeau, Severus. Mais je ne peux pas te le donner ici.

Severus regarda l'horloge et soupira.

- Il est si tard… et j'ai un cours demain à sept heures.

- Je te promets que ça en vaut la peine, Severus.

Toujours incapable de résister aux yeux brillants et au sourire charmeur de Lucius, Severus acquiesça et agrippa son manteau avant de suivre Lucius jusqu'à sa voiture.

Le blond descendit rapidement la rue jusqu'à un hôtel très vieux et très sale et sa gara une rue plus loin. Conduisant Severus à l'intérieur, ils dépassèrent un affreux vieillard édenté qui inclina simplement la tête vers Lucius quand lui et Severus se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

- C'est deux étages plus haut. Tu vas pouvoir y arriver ? demanda Lucius doucement. Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur dans ce bâtiment et même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas confiance.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Je vais y arriver.

Ils grimpèrent les marches jusqu'à ce que Lucius arrête Severus et le mène dans un hall pauvrement éclairé.

- C'est ton cadeau, Severus, déclara Lucius avec un sourire presque diabolique en ouvrant la porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient.

Severus fit un pas dans la chambre, plissant les yeux dans la sombre lumière orange. Il remarqua une armoire, un petit matelas nu posé sur le sol, et plusieurs silhouettes sombres blotties dessus. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il vit une silhouette allongée sur le matelas, sous les deux hommes plus grands, et la personne était attachée et avait les yeux bandés.

La personne était clairement en train de résister, mais ne faisait aucun bruit et n'était pas bâillonnée. Tandis que Severus s'approchait un peu plus, il reconnut soudain une touffe de cheveux fauve et une partie de la cicatrice pointant hors du col du pull.

Severus se mit une main sur la bouche, sous le choc, et sortit hâtivement de la chambre. Lucius accueillit la réaction de Severus avec un léger mécontentement et le suivit dans le hall en fermant la porte fermement derrière lui.

- Quel est le problème, Severus ? demanda Lucius dans un demi-murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « quel est le problème ? ». Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? siffla Severus sous le coup de la colère.

- Je t'offre une occasion de te venger, expliqua Lucius légèrement irrité en haussant les épaules. Il a failli te tuer, il t'a ridiculisé et par-dessus tout, il est resté impuni. Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose pour ça ?

Severus déglutit péniblement.

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

- Tout, dit Lucius avec un sourire déterminé et diabolique. Tout ce que tu veux. Tu peux le prendre, tu peux lui faire mal, tu peux lui donner du plaisir ou faire en sorte qu'il t'en donne. Tu peux lui faire subir toute la douleur que tu as subie, et tu peux même lui faire subir plus que ça. Il est à toi et tant que tu ne parleras pas, il ne saura jamais que c'était toi.

Severus sentit son sang geler dans ses veines et s'enroula les bras autour de la taille.

- Et que ferais-tu si tu étais moi ?

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent d'une lueur méchante et il posa la main sur la joue de Severus.

- Je lui ferais perdre sa volonté de vivre…ce qui est précisément ce qu'il mérite.

Severus inclina la tête lentement et retourna à la porte. En l'ouvrant doucement, Severus s'avança à l'intérieur et vit un des hommes chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Remus, et la bouche de Remus était ouverte dans une sorte de douleur silencieuse.

Severus sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge et referma la porte une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-il. Je suis désolé, Lucius…mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

Lucius écarta les mains.

- Il ne le saura jamais.

- Mais je le saurai ». Severus passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. » Fais-le pour moi, Lucius, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas, mais toi tu peux.

- C'est tentant…mais ça sera toujours dans ta tête.

- Ça le sera…, murmura Severus en mouillant ses lèvres. Quand Lupin et moi étions dans les douches, je l'ai fait pleurer parce que je lui ai dit qu'il était merveilleux. Il pensait qu'il était un monstre à cause de ses cicatrices.

- C'est un monstre, mais pas à cause de ça.

Severus posa soudain un regard froid sur Lucius.

- Tu n'es pas mieux.

- Ah, fit Lucius en passant un doigt mince sur la joue de Severus, mais je le suis parce que j'assume. Il…il prétend être quelque chose qu'il n'est pas, et c'est ce qui le rend pire que moi.

Severus frissonna.

- Je te donne la permission de faire de lui ce que tu veux. Je rentre à la maison.

- Est-ce que je dois te reconduire ? offrit Lucius.

Severus secoua la tête.

- J'ai besoin de marcher.

- Ça va te faire mal, c'est bien loin.

Severus soupira.

- Je sais, mais j'ai aussi besoin de sentir la douleur.

- Tel un martyr, fit Lucius avec un petit gloussement.

- Non, parce que ce n'est pas ma raison, et je mérite de mourir…Mais je ne vais pas faire ça non plus.

Et là-dessus, Severus se retourna et partit.

Severus parvint à retourner à sa chambre, mais il ne dormit pas. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'imaginer ce qui était en train d'arriver à Remus en ce moment-même. Une partie de lui croyait que Remus n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, et une autre partie de lui essayait de renier ce que Lucius et ses deux idiots étaient vraiment capables de faire. Mais même alors, Severus Rogue ne fut pas stupide.

Il n'était pas aussi délibérément cruel, et au fond de lui, il était absolument terrifié. Tandis qu'il était assis sur son lit, Severus réalisa soudain qu'il avait juste besoin de savoir. Il se rappelait de Lupin en train de l'implorer, suppliant Severus de croire en son innocence, et Severus n'avait pas pu céder. Il n'avait pas pu céder parce qu'en réalité, il était en colère que Lupin ait choisi Black.

Cédant enfin, Severus s'approcha du coin de Lupin dans la chambre et commença à fouiller dans son bureau et dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Au début, il ne trouva rien, mais tandis qu'il poussait un peu plus loin, Severus trouva finalement un paquet de lettres qui étaient liées ensemble.

Les prenant avec lui sur son lit, et sachant que Lupin ne reviendrait pas de sitôt –si c'était le cas-, Severus les ouvrit et commença à lire.

Il lui fallut près d'une heure, mais quand il eut fini, les soupçons et les peurs totales de Severus furent confirmés. Remus était vraiment innocent. Jusqu'au lever du soleil, Severus y pensa, et fut proche du suicide à la fin.

- Putain, sanglota Severus. Putain.

Sa panique fut interrompue par la sonnerie stridente de leur téléphone. Par habitude, Severus décrocha et bafouilla un faible « Allô ! ».

- Tu n'étais pas bien la nuit dernière. Comment vas-tu maintenant ?

C'était Lucius.

- C'est pire. Remus était innocent. Il avait dit la vérité avant.

Severus entendit les mots sortir de sa propre bouche, mais il était si choqué que c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place.

- Alors c'est trop grave, fit Lucius avant de retomber dans le silence. J'espère que tu ne penses pas faire quelque chose de… stupide.

Severus cligna des yeux et se racla la gorge.

- Quoi ? Stupide ?

- Tu es autant en tort que moi, Severus. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller… avertir quelqu'un de ce que tu as fait.

Severus sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler.

- Ce que _j'ai _fait ?

- Je suis un homme puissant, et tu n'es qu'un adolescent.

Severus sentit une étrange sorte de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Lucius soupira.

- Je pense…si tu voulais…nous pourrions conclure un arrangement. Je crois pourtant que ça te sera plus bénéfique et pour cette raison, je demanderai le droit de te rappeler une faveur dans le futur.

Severus empoigna le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Nous gardons tous les deux le silence sur cette histoire, et je continuerai à payer tes frais de scolarité jusqu'à ce que tu aies ton diplôme.

- Dans n'importe quelle université ?

Lucius soupira.

- Dans n'importe quelle université ?

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, et pas d'autre moyen de payer ses études, Severus s'inclina.

- Je n'aurai plus rien à faire avec toi, Lucius, jura-t-il.

- Pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de toi. Et tu sais, Severus, tu étais merveilleux pour moi, et tu me manqueras. Bonne journée, mon cœur, et sois heureux.

Avant que Severus ait pu répondre, Lucius raccrocha.

Avec un frémissement et un sentiment de panique montant dans sa poitrine, Severus quitta la chambre et entreprit de rectifier la situation du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans alerter personne de sa présence ou de l'implication de Lucius.

Sirius se prélassait sur le sofa, ignorant la musique odieuse de son colocataire, quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Serrant sa cigarette entre ses dents, Sirius parvint à attraper le combiné.

- Quoi ?

- Y a-t-il un monsieur Black ?

La personne parlait avec un fort accent français. La voix lui était complètement inconnue.

- Oui. Qui est-ce ? demanda Sirius.

- J'ai été chargé d'appeler ce numéro et de vous dire qu'un monsieur Lupin est ici, à Paris, au Hertford British Hospital, et a besoin de votre aide.

Sirius sentit la panique le saisir et s'assit avec raideur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qui vous a dit d'appeler ?

- C'est tout ce que je sais, fit l'homme avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Sirius, n'étant pas aussi lourd que ce que la plupart des gens pensaient de lui, trouva rapidement le numéro de l'hôpital en question, et quelques instants plus tard fut en ligne avec une infirmière.

- Il est ici, oui, dit-elle calmement. Dans un état critique mais stable.

- _Quoi ?_ beugla Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, bordel ? Comment a-t-il atterri là-bas ?

- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas la liberté de vous parler de ça. Êtes-vous un ami ou de la famille ?

- Un-un ami, bafouilla Sirius. Écoutez. Quand il se réveillera, dites-lui juste que Sirius et James seront là-bas pour être avec lui.

- D'accord, je lui donnerai le message. Merci.

Sirius raccrocha puis il appela rapidement James pour lui faire part de la situation et de ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Sirius savait que c'était une erreur de laisser partir Remus comme ça pour la France, et quand il aurait Remus une fois encore, il ne le laisserait pas partir à nouveau. Plus jamais.

1 NdT: ou « à le prendre au lit » (mais vu que Severus a surpris Lucius en flagrant délit…)


End file.
